TELL ME, WHY?
by Assassin-chan
Summary: Summary: First; Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for ; Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Is Rated T but there will be some Rated M scenes also there is pairings including yaoi ones.
1. Chapter 1

** Tell Me,Why!?**

**Summary:** First; Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for ; Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Is Rated T but there will be some Rated M scenes also there is pairings including yaoi ones.

* * *

** Chapter One**

It was seven in the morning; a sleeping messy brown-haired teen was woken up and falling out of getting hit on the head with a mini hammer by his 'evil' tutor."Ow! Reborn that hurt...Why did you hit me on the head with a mini hammer!?" Tsuna said/yelled to Reborn, who is now back into his adult form. "Dame-Tsuna...it's already morning and time to get up plus you are going to be late to school because it's seven-forty a.m." Reborn said/stood calmly as he saw Tsuna quickly changing into his school uniform then grab his schoolbag and headed downstairs."Bye Mom, see you after school!" Tsuna said as he ran out of the he headed out the door,his mother(Nana) said something to him "Tsuna, make sure you come straight home after school today because we are going to have company over, alright?" "OK mom!" Tsuna said to his mother then ran to school with his friends,Hayato Goukudera and Takeshi Yamanoto, at his side.

~At School: 7th period~

"Okay class, I have to go to a meeting... so it's a self-study period" the math teacher said to the entire class and left. '_I wonder whose, the company coming over at my house' _Tsuna thought as he stared out the window. Then he stopped staring out the window when he heard Takeshi calling him "Hey Tsuna, want to head home early? Since it's the last and a self-study period." "Damn Baseball-Freak! I was going to asked that to Juudaime" Hayato said as he was yelling at his baseball-loving boyfriend. "Sure" Tsuna said as he laugh his friends' antics while they leave the school and walked towards his house. As Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were closer to the house; they saw Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari were standing at that the gate. "Why are you guys here?" Tsuna asked, not that he didn't want them at his house but just curious why they are here though. "I told them to come over" Reborn said as he stood outside the house while answering Tsuna's question.

Then all of them headed inside the house and were greeted by Lambo, I-Pin, and Nana. The others, besides Reborn, and Tsuna notice that his father(Iemitsu), Basil and three other people were in the living room. "I-Pin and I are going to buy more ingredients for tonight's dinner" Nana said as she and I-Pin left the house to go to the store and buy more ingredients for dinner. "So why is Juudaime's father, Basil and those three people are here?" Hayato asked out loud and stared at the three unknown people.

"We're here because we some news" Iemitsu said as he and Basil greeted everyone. "But what about them and who are they?" Tsuna asked and curious to know who they are. "Oh right... Well don't just sit there, introduce yourselves" Iemitsu said to the tree unknown people. "I'm Vincent Cremisi aka MAD DEVIL assassin, age 16 and main weapon is scythe." Vincent has red messy hair with aqua green cat-like eyes, he has a x scar on his nose and wore a black and grey outfit/combat boots with a red shirt also tall as Takeshi.

"We're Akiko and Aoi Sawada aka CHESHIRE TWINS assassins, age 15 and main weapon is guns." Akiko and Aoi has black hair (Aoi has long hair with a low pony tail and Akiko has medium-short hair.) with yellow cat-like eyes. They both have scars but are different, Aoi has two scars that goes sideways on the right eye and Akiko has one scar that goes straight down on the left eye. They both wore the same hot-pink and purple outfit/boots and same striped hot-pink and purple shirt also tall as Hibari but two inches shorter.

"Wait...Why do the two of you have the same last name as Juudaime?" Hayato asked Akiko and Aoi. "Oh, It's because we're his new adopted siblings" Akiko and Aoi said in a bored tone. "What...is this true, dad !?" Tsuna yelled towards his dad and waiting for a answer from his dad.

~**End of Chapter 1**~

* * *

**Assassin-Chan:** This is my first KHR fan-fic and I hope you guys like this chapter also please comment/review and put an opinion on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell Me,Why!?**

**Summary:** First; Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for ; Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Is Rated T but there will be some Rated M scenes also there is pairings including yaoi ones.

* * *

**Chapter two **

_~RECAP:"Wait...Why do the two of you have the same last name as Juudaime?" Hayato asked Akiko and Aoi. "Oh, It's because we're his new adopted siblings" Akiko and Aoi said in a bored tone. "What...is this true, dad !?" Tsuna yelled towards his dad and waiting for a answer from his dad. : END OF RECAP~  
_

"It's true, they're your new adopted siblings and your mother does know about it also agree to it." Iemitsu said as he answered Tsuna's question with a happy grin on his face. Tsuna just sighed at his dad's answer, then his Mother(Nana) and I-Pin came back from the store with the more ingredients that they needed to make tonight's dinner. "Okay, dinner is ready...time to eat!" Nana said/yelled through the kitchen and called everyone to eat in the dinning room. "It taste so good!" Akiko and Aoi said loudly and in-sync as they took a bit of the food. While Vincent just said in regular volume "It's good." "I'm glad that you like it and there's a lot more, if you want seconds" Nana said as she giggle/smiled at their outburst. Tsuna thought it was a bit funny that Akiko and Aoi were totally in-sync with each other in every way.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Tsuna and his guardians,Except Lambo, /friends plus Akiko, Aoi and Vincent are in their in high school years. It includes Muroko and his crew are in the same school as Tsuna. Also just to let you guys know Akiko is a male but I'm not telling Aoi's gender just yet. But if you guess right, I'll let you choose who pairs up with Aoi or write your ideas for the story.) **

Vincent notice that Akiko and Aoi were putting a bit too much hot sauce on their meal and started talking towards them. "I'm warning you two that you're putting to much hot sauce on your meal." Akiko and Aoi didn't listen to Vincent's warning and took a bite of their meal. Then the two of them felt their mouth were set on fire so they yelled in-sync while running to the kitchen. "OMG! HOT...My mouth is on fire, water...Need water!" Then everyone (besides Hibari, Reborn and Vincent who just smirked) started cracking up in laughter at Akiko and Aoi's foolishness. "I did warn them about it" Vincent said as he went on eating his meal.

~NEXT DAY: AT NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL~

It was first period, social studies, and all the students were talking until the teacher came in the classroom. "Attention class...I have announcement to make, we're going to have three new transfer students joining our class starting today... so you three can come in now and introduce yourselves." As the teacher said that, the three new transfer students came into the classroom and the students very curious about them and wanted to know who they are. But Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato already knew who they were because it was Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent(wearing the boy school uniforms)the that transfer into their classroom.

Vincent was the first one to introduce himself to the class "I'm Vincent Cremisi, age 16, and was home-schooled also raised in Italy with these two." Vincent points to Akiko and Aoi then continues talking "And sorry to disappoint you girls but I'm gay and already taken." Akiko was the second one to introduce himself to the class "I'm Akiko Sawada, age 15, and was hone-schooled also raised in Italy with Vincent and my twin." Then Akiko grabbed Vincent's shirt also pulled Vincent towards him for a kiss, which Vincent was happy to do as well, and parted after a minute then continued to talk. "I'm gay plus Vincent and I are lovers also that he is mine." Aoi was chuckled at what Akiko did and started talking "I'm Aoi Sawada, age 15 and bisexual, was home-school also raised in Italy with Vincent and my twin. Also if you wondering why Akiko and I have the same last name as Tsunayoshi Sawada is because we're are his adopted siblings."

~Scene Switch: After School at Namimori high school~

"It was so funny and still is how Vincent told all the girls that he is gay. Then Akiko kisses him in-front and told the class that Vincent is his. Also that the expressions of the entire class had when I told the class that Akiko and I are Tsuna's adopted siblings, it was priceless." Aoi said while laughing and walking with Tsuna and the others to Sawada house hold. As they got to the Sawada House hold, they saw a certain group of people in the living with Reborn and Lambo. "Why are you guys here?" Tsuna said/ yelled to the Varia group at was in the living room.

~**END OF CHAPTER**~

* * *

Assassin-Chan: I hope you like this chapter!

Akiko, Aoi, and Vincent: Also Please comment, review, or a opinion on it~~~


	3. Author's note

**HI EVERYONE *WAVES TO ALL OF YOU* IT'S ASSASSIN- CHAN!**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY BECAUSE I BEEN BUSY AND JUST STARTED SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL. **

**ALSO THAT I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS; CAN YOU PLEASE VOTE ON THE TWO POLLS I JUST PUT UP FOR THIS STORY?**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR IT ALSO I'M LEAVING THE TWO POLLS OPEN FOR TWO TO THREE WEEKS AND IT WILL BE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tell Me,Why!?**

**Summary:** First; Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for them; Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Is Rated T but there will be some Rated M scenes also there is pairings including yaoi ones.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_~Recap: As they got to the Sawada House hold, they saw a certain group of people in the living with Reborn and Lambo. "Why are you guys here?" Tsuna said/ yelled to the Varia group at was in the living room. : End of Recap~ _

"So basically...They're here because the Vongola Nono sent them here to warn us about the new enemy that's coming to get us. Also to investigate about the enemy whereabouts and their plan?" Tsuna said back to Reborn, who explained to everyone why the Varia group was here. Reborn also explain that Iemitsu with Basil went back to Italy already and that Nana with I-Pin went to her relative's place for a month or so. One thing that surprise Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari (not him really) was that Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent knew the Varia and that they were train by them. Plus they were acting like their usual themselves also casually with the Varia.

"Flan~~ I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you. Have you missed me?" Aoi said while glomping Flan, who was standing but knock down in the floor by Aoi. "Not really, Aoi. Especially hearing your annoying voice again." Flan said to Aoi with a expressionless emotion on his face. "You're such a liar and a meanie,Flan." Aoi said to Flan, that both of them were smirking to each other. "Hey peasant..." Belphegor said as he sat on Aoi's back, who was now lying on the stomach. "What is it, Prince Bel?" Aoi asked while looking at Belphegor, who seems to be sitting comfortable on Aoi.

"I'm hungry, go and make something to eat." Belphegor said as he smirked at Aoi, who had a Are You Serious? look while looking at him. "Fine I'll cook something then, So what does everyone want to eat? Because I have to buy groceries and ingredients at the store." Aoi said to everyone while standing and getting Belphegor off. "Grilled chicken with fried rice and chow mein. Also don't forget to bring some fucking beer and the good kind, not the fucking bad kind." Xanxus said to Aoi on what to make for dinner; Aoi looks and see if everyone agrees to Xanxus's choice then got their approvals.

~Scene Switch~

Aoi was cooking dinner while everyone else was watching television or doing something else, then felt two arms at the waist. "Hey you guys, Can you two tell everyone that dinner is going to be done in five minutes." Aoi said while looking at Akiko and Vincent then went back to finish cooking the dinner for everyone. Dinner with the good beer was served to everyone as Aoi lay the food in front of them. "Dinner is served now, Dig in everyone." Then everyone started eating the food that Aoi made. Aoi finish eating in fifteen minutes and then told everyone about something. "If any of you need me, I'll be in the bathroom to take a shower."

An hour later; Mukuro got up from his seat, walk up stairs, and headed to the bathroom. He was in front of the bathroom door then open the door and caught seeing something that he didn't think he would see. All of a sudden, the entire household heard Mukuro's screaming. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tsuna and the rest of his guardians went up stairs to see what happen. But the strangest but scary thing that surprise Tsuna was that the whole Varia group including Akiko, Vincent, and Reborn were laughing their ass off.

"Shi shi shi~~~ I guess he found out about Aoi now."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

* * *

** Assassin-Chan: I hope you like this chapter ~~~  
**

**Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent: And please comment and review or put a opinion on it~~ **


End file.
